Missing from Different Time Periods
by MAG-Peace
Summary: I have:POWER... I grew up as a Roman Princess...I was taken away by strangers with my best friend... leaving the person I grew to know as my mother behind:Dead...and my country defenseless...I was left alone at a wizardry school knowing about the war...
1. I

**Prologue**

A woman walks down the street at the strike of midnight.

All that can be heard is the wind that is running through her hair.

She walks down the street and turns into a corner, and continues on in till she sees a dark alley.

At the end of the dark ally is a rundown wolfish house.

She looks at her baby daughter and sees that the girl is smiling up at her.

She then places a necklace on the baby girl saying MCMXCVIII, and leaves the girl at the foot of the rundown house and turns to walk away crying. Just then something unexpected happens like the earth doesn't want her to be left there.

The black haired pale mother turns around and sees her baby being sucked into the earth. Tears start running down her checks, and when she turns around the earth forms into a big rock behind her, and the last thing she sees is that she was falling over.

*I decided I need to add more detail…was it good? I know I wrote a little but if you like how it is going I promise to make the next chapter longer much longer actually. Can you guess what MCMXCVIII is?


	2. Chapter 2

* Finished the second chapter finally now who will remember to enjoy and to review? You! HEHEHEHEHE

"Rodolphus as much as I love looking for your wife the meeting is about to start."

Severus commented darkly.

"Fine but it's just that she has been acting really weird lately and someone keeps sending her gifts." Rodolphus said.

"Maybe it's the Dark Lord?" Severus said with a smirk. "Don't even make a joke out of that," Rodolphus said completely disgusted.

"But isn't that a great honor?"

"Shut up or I will kill you," Rodolphus said. "Where here," Severus said.

"So?" Rodolphus said deep in thought.

"Your left hand has the dark mark doesn't it?" Severus said. "Oh right…" Rodolphus and Severus touched there left hands to the brick wall that was in front of them and it started to move.

One wall was moving to a side while the other was moving to the opposite side. As they stepped through the wall the brick wall shut behind them.

Rodolphus said "We have to run." "No kidding and you do know you will be explaining why your wife isn't here today correct," Severus said in his teacher like tone.

When both of them reached the door of Riddle Manor they stepped through. As they sat down across from each other at the meeting table Voldemort started to speak.

"Where is she Rodolphus?"

"She is not here because… she felt it was… best to… a…."Rodolphus began. Voldemort said "Curcio….do not expect me to sit through the whole meeting listening to you!"

"She didn't have a mask or the death eater mark yet and since she is the first women she thought it was inappropriate to come like that."

Rodolphus finished while staring at his hands. "Crucio….that was for waiting far to long to tell me that simple information. So she said she wants to be a death eater? Severus confirm his…story", Voldemort said coldly.

Severus stared at Rodolphus and wanted to say 'That is a load of…' but thought better of it.

"That is true," Severus said meeting the gaze of the Dark lord. Voldemort said "Crucio…that was for being late. Meeting over…Belletrix better be here for the next meeting," Voldemort said while looking at Severus and Rodolphus. Voldemort continued and said "You may all leave now."

As Rodolphus and Severus left the way they came Severus said "You are so going to be dead by tomorrow."

"You agreed with me," Rodolphus said with a smirk. He watched Severus started to turn paler then he usually is if that was possible. "Maybe we should check over at your house? Or is she hiding?" Severus said. Rodolphus said, "No I can definitely tell you that she is not hiding."

"Let us just check over at your place," Severus said.

*In Rodolphus house*

"She's not here." Severus said. "She has been acting a bit odd," Rodolphus added. After searching the house for the tenth time Rodolphus said "I think I found something."

"And you found…?" Severus said impatiently. "A location?" Rodolphus said confused.

"We found her! The Dark Lord will be pleased!" a figure in the dark said. "Shake her," another figure said.

"What if she wakes up?"

"That is the whole point isn't it?"

"Severus…" Rodolphus said.

"No you're waking her up after all she is your wife," Severus said.

"Fine…Fine…Fine"

"Honey? Wake up?" Rodolphus said while Snape was smirking.

She shot off up from the ground and toke her wand out and pointed it at the two men. "What happened? What did you do? Where is she?" Belletrix said in tears.

"Where is who?" Severus said also taking out his wand but he was too late because at that moment Belletrix said 'Crucio' and Snape fell to the ground. "Where is she? Rodolphus!"

"Where is who…?" Rodolphus said. At that moment some one came out from the shadows and said "Follow me…"

Belletrix having her emotions controlling her followed the mysterious man while yelling at Rodolphus to stay behind.

When Belletrix and the man were walking for a while the man said "Look at me…"

Belletrix looked up and stared into the most amazing eyes she had ever seen.

After a while of just staring at each other the man said "I can't find her…sorry…I have to do this."

He picked up his hand and touched Belletrix forehead and with a last sorry and goodbye from the strange man she fainted.

Now you visit a place called Ancient Rome…

"Rosalia, What are you doing out this late at night?" Mutafa said. "Taking a walk." Rosalia replied. "And what if you get hurt?"

Rosalia said "Then I will have to make do with it."

So Rosalia the future queen of Rome walked out to the castle forest. As she was walking she found a baby lying on the ground.

She thought that it was odd a child was here on this very day. In fact today was when Rosalia needed a child but she doesn't have one instead she was to busy defending Rome and telling lies that she had a daughter.

In fact that lie went to places and now everybody wants to see Rosalia' baby. She bent down and reached for the baby she saw the necklace and thought it was odd 1998? She looked closer at the necklace and saw it said beneath it MCMXICI-1981.

I don't get it oh well at least… I can't think of a weirder situation oh well. "I think I will name you…Lucinda for my grandmother. Do you like that name?" Rosalia asked.

The baby opened her eyes and looked at Rosalia and started smiling at her.

Little did she know that Rosalia wasn't her mother, Belletrix even though they look exactly a like? Rosalia was a Squib family member from the Blacks.

As 'Mother' Rosalia was walking to the castle she didn't notice her new 'Princess' daughter was frowning up at her.

"What toke you so long?" Mutafa said "and who is that?" Rosalia looked at him like she was going to kill him but put her mask back on and said "My daughter."

After she said daughter a smirk formed on her lips. "You're joking aren't you?" Mutafa said while looking at the baby in disgust.

"How could I joke about something like this?" "You are lying then?" Mutafa said "Remember I can tell when you lie." Mutafa was her best friend since the minute they walked on earth together.

Now they where husband and wife, Queen and King of Rome. Since Mutafa didn't bother to tell me all the time since we knew each other that he was the prince of Rome while I was an orphan walking the streets.

I can't say he told lies to me I lied and said I lived with my parents and I some times help on the farm as to why I was dressed like that when I was a child.

"Yeah I'm joking…Can we keep her?" I asked. "Doesn't she have parents?" Mutafa asked concerned. "I told I went walking right. Not I am going to kidnap a baby to make myself look cool." Rosalia said.

"So. You just found her on your walk?"

"Pretty much. Why?" Rosalia said. "Doesn't she look like you?" Mutafa asked. "I guess she does... I never noticed that. Must be by luck I found her." Rosalia said.

"Or fate," Mutafa added. "I swear by know means… I just found her! Sad we can't do a blood test." Mutafa looked at me puzzled.

"What are you talking about? Of course we can't do a blood test think of how much money…Anyway I believe you just don't make me regret it." Mutafa said "What is her name?"

Rosalia said "Lucinda." Mutafa stared at me and said "So she already has a name." "Wait what no that isn't it. It's Lucinda after my grandmother!" Mutafa stared at me and said "Fine."

And he walked inside the castle. Maybe this wasn't my best idea I thought. Oh while I went into the castle. "Surprise," people yelled.

Rosalia said "Be quite the baby is sleeping," I looked down and the baby wasn't sleeping she was smiling like she heard a joke.

"What is her name?" Someone asked. "Her name is Lucinda." I said with a real smile on my face. Mutafa's aunt walks over and she said "Lucinda it has a queens ring to it.

She looks a lot like you…except for her eyes it looks a lot like my nephew Mutafa."

I looked down at Lucinda and said "Yeah it does. Right Mutaf?"

"I guess it I mean she does." Mutafa replied. Rosalia didn't see Lucinda stare at Mutafa with an expression of murder on her face, but she did see when Mutafa started dancing.

After the party was over and the baby was sound a sleep Rosalia said "She doesn't have anywhere to sleep."

Mutafa said "Oh that's fine she will just sleep in my baby bed." Rosalia replied by saying "I wonder how that looks like."

After the put her on the bed Rosalia said "She does have your eyes." Mutafa added "And she does look like you." Rosalia said "I guess she's ours now." Mutafa looked startled then said "I guess…"

*Well there is the second chapter. I best be leaving now you hear? I just typed that randomly oh well…


	3. AN

A/N I'VE LOST THE PASSWORD TO THIS ACCOUNTS EMAIL AND I MADE A NEW ACCOUNT. MY NEW ACCOUNT IS ICEPRINCESSOFDARKNESS. I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS STORY HAS 1,000+ HITS. I'VE DECIEDED TO RE-WRITE IT ON MY NEW ACCOUNT SINCE MY WRITING STYLE CHANGED. MY NEW ACCOUNT IS ALSO UNDER THIS ACCOUNT FAVORITE AUTHOR IT'S EASIER TO GET TO IT THAT WAY.


End file.
